Jack and Sally: Problems?
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Sally and Jack love each other deeply... But a threat has come and threatens to tear the two apart forever. How will they manage?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story on what I think happened after the movie ended. Will it be short? Or long? Hmmm….. That's for you to decide.

Chapter 1: Problem

Sally's POV

"As it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to…be…" I sang with Jack as walked to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. I smiled widely. This was it. I had loved him for so long, and now… Our lips met, and it was the best moment of my life. We broke off after about a minute. We stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Zero barked from somewhere near. I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him. I blushed.

"Jack, I… I love you…" I told him, blushing scarlet. He smiled and held me close. He bent down and whispered down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you too Sally. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." He told me. I leaned against his chest and sighed in contentment. This was the happiest moment of my life. Jack Skellington, the one `11I've loved for- How long was it now? Years? But finally, we were together. A tear of joy fell down my cheek. Jack took my hands in his. I looked up at him, confused. He smiled a sweet smile- filled with love and caring…all for me.

"What is it Jack?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I should get you home. Dr. Finklestein will get worried." He told me. I frowned. Yeah right. He wouldn't care if I never came back. Jack could tell I thought so. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes(Um, eyes? Eye Sockets? Lets just leave it at eyes.) "Sally, He really does love you. You're his creation, his daughter. He created Jewel to keep him company while your off on your adventures. And because… Well, he could tell you liked me. He knew you weren't going to live with him forever." Jack told me. I gasped. I hadn't thought of that. I thought I was a slave to brag about to him. But… Jack's words made sense. I smiled and hugged Jack close. He hugged back.

"Oh, Jack I hadn't thought of that! Thank you for telling me that. Will you walk me home? And tell my Dad that we're…official?" I asked, blushing. He smiled and nodded. We walked, hand in hand, towards my father's house. We got there in about four minutes. But, everyone who was playing in the newly fallen snow sopped and smiled at us. Jacks finally found out Sally loves him, I bet that's what they were thinking. Lock Shack and Barrel came running up to us.

"Sally! Jack! Wanna have a snowball fight? Please? It'll be fun!" Shock asked us. Barrel and Lock looked at us eagerly. Before Jack could say no, I answered.

"Of course! But only for a little while. I need to get home." I told them. Their faces lit up at that. Then, they took their hands out from behind their backs, revealing snow balls. Jack managed t duck from Barrel's, But Lock's and Shock's hit me directly. "Oh!" I gasped, then laughed and chased after them. This went on for thirty minutes, then Jack told them we had to leave. We soon arrived at Dr. Finklestein's. I was still laughing. Then, the door opened, revealing my…Creator and Jewel.

"Ah, its time you got back. You're in trouble Sally. Thank you for bringing her back Jack." The Dr was cross. Jack stepped in front of me.

"Actually Dr, Me and Sally are in love. I love her deeply, as she loves me. If anyone is to blame for Sally being late, blame me." Jack told him. I giggled at the Dr's expression. He was, quite literally, flabbergasted. He quickly regained his composure. Sadness crossed his features.

"That's…good news Jack, but… I cant allow this." Dr said. I gasped, tears already forming in my eyes. Jack was a gentlemen, and if my 'father' dint approve of this relationship, no matter how much he loved me, he would not go against my father's wishes. Jack seemed surprised too.

"Oh, well, if I may, Please tell me why not." Jack asked politely, not able to keep the surprise out of his voice. I went and stood next to Jack, the tears streaming down my face.

"Yes, why? Why…father?" I asked, calling the Dr father for the first time. He did a double take, clearly surprised at the term I had used. Then love crossed his face, and I realized he DID love me. I smiled.

"…Sally…Well its because I don't feel right about this…." Dr explained. Jack looked down sadly.

"I…understand." Jack said. I gasped and looked at Jack, tears streaming, pouring over my face. "I must be getting home now. Have a good night, Sally." He turned and walked off. He didn't even look back. But I could tell by the way he slumped over as he walked that he was heart-broken. I knew he would never stop loving me, as I would never stop loving him. I slowly walked inside. Jewel shut the door. I was numb. I walked up to my room, and broke down, sobs taking control of my body. Why? Why? Why? The question repeated over and over again. I changed into my nightgown somewhere along the line. Soon enough, sleep over came me, as did nightmares.

…..

I stood in the falling snow, Jack in front of me. I ran towards him, but he just kept getting farther and farther. Then, I was grabbed from behind. I turned, to see Oogie Boogie smiling deviously. I screamed and screamed but there was no one to save me…

….

"Sally! Sally! Wake up!" I gasped and woke up, drenched in sweat. I turned and saw my father looking at me, with a worried expression on his face. He looked relieved when he saw I was alright. "You were screaming from a nightmare, so I came to wake you up." He explained.

"Oh…thank you Father." I said. He nodded and left. I looked at the clock. It read 1:27. I sighed. I missed Jack already. Determination look place of longing in my heart. I stood up, brushed my hair, and opened the window. This was a drop I did a lot. It didn't hurt when I landed; it actually felt nice. The wind through my hair…The land was always abrupt, but never, ever painful. I took a deep breath, and jumped. It felt so good to fall through the night air. But then there was the abrupt landing. My left arm had come off, and my right leg was falling off. I quickly fixed the damage, and got up. I straightened my dress and ran to Jack's door.

"Alright. I'm here. But what do I do? Knock…But what will I tell him? I'll let my heart do the speaking." I sighed. I rang his scream-door-bell. I heard him come down his stairs moments later. Then, the door opened and revealed a tired looking Jack. His eyes widened at the sight of me. I quickly remember I was in my night clothes. A yellow tank top that was patched up with short blue shorts, also patched up. His mouth hung open for a second I realized that I was cold in the night breeze. He realized it too.

"Sally? What are you doing? No, don't answer that until you've come inside and gotten warm. You looked freezed!" Jack said in a very worried, and caring tone. He motioned for me to come in, and I did. He sat me down in a comfy chair, and sat a warm gray blanket on me. He sat down next to me, smiling encouragingly. He knew I had run away. But he didn't know what I knew. I sighed, and looked him in the eye.

"Jack…I cant live without being with you! I love you! And when you walked away without even saying… That hurt! I love you more than anything! I've decided to run away…permanently." I told him. Shock crossed his features. Then we were hugging. He held me close and I hugged back.

"Sally! You cant! I couldn't live without you! I'm sorry I hurt you! I love you! Sally, your on everyone of my thoughts. I would run away with you but I cant just drop my Pumpkin King duties!" He exclaimed. He was pained. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to. I want you…forever…But my dad…Why wont he let us love each other?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. Jack looked torn. Between giving me the love I need and being a gentleman. I looked away. How could I make him choose. Then our lips connected. I was surprised by the kiss at first but then I kissed him back. Suddenly, the window was shattered and a hooded dark figure stood in the house. Jack immediately jumped in front of me protectively. I gasped. Red eyes illuminated from the hood of the figure. The figure just stood there.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack asked him. The figure chuckled, and I could tell it was a male.

"Sally. To kidnap her and torture her. To hear her scream. To laugh as she bleeds and dies before my very eyes. In other words, avenge Oogie Boogie. Perhaps even enjoy her female body before I kill her." The hooded figure said. By now Jack was fuming. He was REALLY mad. He was going to kill this man, I knew. But I was scared. The man was looking at me…he scared me. Jack could tell.

"Don't worry Sally. He wont hurt you. As for you-"-he turned to the hooded man- "-you're going to pay for scaring and threatening the love of my afterlife." Jack threatened. The man laughed. He smiled, revealing sharp pointy teeth. I gasped and stumbled back.

"Be careful Jack!" I whispered. He heard me, and nodded.

"Call me Tony." The hooded figure-Tony, said. Then he lunged forward they were fighting so fast I could barely catch the movements. After five minutes of this, Jack was thrown against the wall, HARD. I gasped. Tony threw a black ring thing that I had never seen before at Jack, and it turned into a rope that held Jack to the wall. He struggled, and then, we both realized Tony was advancing on me. I screamed and ran to Jacks side, trying to undo the black thing from the wall.

"Sally, no! Run! Leave me here!" He said, all his love for me shining in his voice. That was why I couldn't just leave him. I loved him so much…TOO much.

"No! I wont leave you! I love you!" I sobbed. I hugged him, deciding removing the black thing was impossible. I turned to face Tony. He was a foot away.

"Aw, how touching." Tony mocked us in a gooey voice. I hugged Jack closer. Well, here comes my final death. I had known I would die eventually, for Jack probably, but I hadn't thought it would be so soon. Tony grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him.

"Ouch! Aaauugh!" I screamed. Jack struggled harder at the sight of me in pain, but it was no use. I cried.

"Lets go up to the bedroom, shall we?" Tony asked. My eyes grew wide, and I became pale. Jack looked like wanted to rip his heart out, the agony in his eyes was too much.

"No! Please! Leave me alone…. Please! Please! Please!" I begged. I tried to resist, I pulled back the whole time he pulled me up the stairs. I took one more look at Jack. He was horrified. He was struggling but…to no avail. I was dragged into the guest bedroom upstairs. Tony picked me up an threw me on the bed. He took 4 of the black things he had used on Jack and put them around my wrists and ankles, tying me to the bed. Tony stood back and pulled his cloak off, revealing himself. He was a zombie, just like the mother father and small kid from across the road. I feared my life. This man was about to take more than my life though. My virginity, which I had planned for Jack to have on our wedding night if we were ever married, was also being stolen. I was sobbing and crying, begging for him not to do this. He climbed on my bed , and began tearing at my dress. I screamed. Just then, the door burst open, and Jack burst in. Tony turned around, very surprised.

"But my black ring-" He began. Jack interrupted.

"I'm a skeleton, remember? I can dislocate my bones then relocate them. Step away from Sally, and I'll kill you quick." Jack growled. I looked at Tony. Amazingly enough, he was melting…into the shadows.

"We shall meet again Jack. Oh, and you have quite the competition for this rag doll. Three people like her. You, Oogie, and Me. Let the best man win…" Tony faded into a shadows as these words rang in the room. Jack rushed to my side and used a rib bone to cut the black rings around my wrists and ankles. I immediately hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Oh, Jack I was so scared!" I sobbed. He brought my head up and kissed me gently. I looked into his eyes and I knew that no matter what my Father told me, that Jack would always love me. No matter what, underneath everything, Jack loved me and that was all that mattered to me.

"I love you Jack." I whispered.

"As I love you, Sally." He whispered back. And THAT was the best moment of my life.

…...

Did you like it? I worked hard on this! Hope ya liked. If you want me to continue, review


	2. Chapter 2

SPRING BREAK 2013! I am currently a sophomore in high school now. Almost a junior... The other day, I received a review. And I became motivated. This story.. Shall continue! Expect an update very soon


	3. Chapter 3

"So… that's really what happened…?" The Doctor was astounded. He sat in his wheelchair in his lab, Jack sitting across from him with Sally beside him. Jewel was behind him. Jack sighed softly.

"Yes, Doctor. I'm afraid so. This man, this Tony character, said he will return. I promise to protect Sally with my afterlife, though." Jack said. Doctor Finklestein took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Jack, I cannot thank you enough. You've saved my dear Sally, and I must say I was wrong before. I fully endorse you entering a relationship with my daughter." He said. Sally smiled widely. Jewel smiled.

"Oh the town will be delighted, I bet! But all those women will start gossiping... You two better be in a strong relationship before announcing it to the town!" Jewel said. "People will get jealous and try to tear you apart."

"We wont let them." Sally smiled, looking at Jack. Jack nodded, and stood.

"It's late, almost morning actually. We all need some rest." Jack spoke softly. Sally held back a yawn. Doctor Finklestein nodded.

"Goodnight…" Sally kissed Jack's cheek, and walked up to her room, laying down. Her stitched eyes shut, and she fell asleep.

The next morning came, and Sally awoke to a scream. She shot out of bed, running to her window and looking out. Oh no… The vampires! Three stood, their umbrellas above them, while the last one… There was only a pile of dust. She ran out of her room. "Father! A vampire! He was…" She blinked, her father was no where in sight. She rushed outside. Jack was already there. She rushed to his side. "Jack what's happened?" He turned to face her, looking grim.

"… One of the vampires was attacked. He came out early, and someone held him down in the light. His brothers said they saw… an unfamiliar zombie." He said, so only she could hear. She gasped.

"Tony…" She clenched her small fists. "Jack, what are we going to do..?" She looked up at her tall love.

` "I need to step up my game." He stood tall. "Mayor." The distressed mayor looked over at him. "From now on, I want a patrol of three or four strong able people to be guarding the streets each night. I will be a part of that patrol every other night." Jack said, loud and clear. The mayor nodded, and rushed off to set that up. Sally gasped, grabbing Jack's arm.

"Jack, that'll exhaust you!" She spoke, worry in her tone. Jack smiled, laying his hand over hers.

"Love, do not fret. I'll get enough sleep. I must protect my people." He kissed her forehead, then turned and followed after the mayor.

That night, Sally didn't get one wink of sleep. Everyone was on edge, and Jack had been to busy to talk to her. Instead, she sat, leaned against her window, watching Jack, The werewolf, and a vampire on patrol. She was so worried about Jack… She didn't want him to get hurt. She didn't want anyone to get hurt! But Tony was after her, so every ounce of pain he inflicted on someone, was her fault. She sighed softly, a single tear making its way down her patched up face. She looked up at the moon. A thought suddenly hit her; hit her hard. Tony's words before… 'Oh, and you have quite the competition for this rag doll. Three people like her. You, Oogie, and Me. Let the best man win…' Sally blinked. Oogie… surely he wasn't alive? His bugs had almost all died, and his sheet was torn apart. Surely he was still dead… right? She shivered. She didn't like this. She lied down in her bed. She would talk to Jack about it tomorrow.

The next morning, she sat up. Still having gotten no sleep, she yawned, tired. She stood, brushed her yarn-like hair, and walked downstairs. She waved to her father, who waved back, then walked outside. There was no sun today, only a heavy fog and too many clouds to see any of the sky. She shivered, she knew this was jack's favorite kind of weather. A heavy fog, she thought, was his favorite because he could scare people easily in it. She walked through town, only able to see a few feet in front of her. She made it to the town gate, and slipped out. She was heading to the pumpkin patch, to clear her mind. She made it there, and smiled. How ironic! Someone tall was standing at the top of the hill. She thought it was jack… But as she made her way closer to the figure she realized it was someone else indeed. She gasped, stepping back. The figure turned, and grinned at her.

"I knew you'd come. We've been waiting." Tony growled. Sally took a deep breath, trying to hide her fear.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" She asked softly.

"Oh now doll face, don't tell me you've forgotten me already!" An all too-familiar voice rang out. Sally paused, then screamed. She turned, trying to run, only to trip over a root protruding from a grave. She cried; now she had reason to be scared.

Back in town, Jack was looking for Sally. He was going to ask her to stay in his house each night he was there so he could be sure to protect her. He heard a scream from beyond the city walls, and, after ordering the vampires to protect the town, rushed out and towards the pumpkin patch. What he saw made him seethe in anger. Tony had Sally, tossed over his shoulder, clearly trying to take her away. And behind him… no, it couldn't be… Jack growled and tackled tony to the ground. "Sally! Run to town an tell the vampires I need backup!" Sally gasped and nodded, running away. Jack groaned as tony kicked him away. He was instantly back on his feet. Tony glared at him, standing beside the one and only Oogie.

"Well hey there bone-daddy! Its been awhile." Oogie chuckled. "Last time I saw you, oh you know, you only –attempted- to kill me…"

"I –did- kill you!" Jack yelled. "How did you come back?!" His voice was rough, oh how he hated Oogie…

"That's for us to know." Tony grinned. "And you to never find out." Then, Tony attacked Jack, knocking him to the ground. Jack fought, but it was two against one.

The vampires arrived, and sighed softly. Sally pushed through them and gasped. "No!" She fell to her knees, and began to cry. A fight had clearly gone on here, the ground was ruffled… And three rib bones lay on there. Sally narrowed her eyes, and stood, picking the bones up. She carefully put them in her dress's pocket and began to walk forward.

"Miss Sally! Where are you going?! Jack told us to protect you at all costs!" A vampire called out. She kept walking.

"I'll be right back." And with that, she entered the woods. She would –not- come back until she'd found Jack, and brought him home safely. And she –would- bring him home safely… no matter what the price was.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dusk. Not the beautiful, sun going down so the sky is a bazillion pretty colors dusk, but instead a hazy foggy dusk, where the sky was a dull gray, with a few hints of yellow. Sally was walking through the forest, leaves crunching under her feet as she walked along. She was absolutely determined to get Jack back. She stopped, hearing talking up ahead. She ducked into the opening of a hollowed out tree.

"I'm going back." Tony growled. "We came for –Sally-! Not this bag of bones! I'm getting her." He huffed.

"Well well well, you think you can defy me? I don't think so, zombie boy." Oogie hissed. A loud crash and then silence. "Now go. Get her, and bring her here." Oogie yelled. Tony scampered off. Sally held her breath. It was silent now. Sally dared to peek her head out, looking around. No one was there. She got out, standing up. She began to walk, and soon came up to a small, falling apart shack. She clenched her fists.

"This must be where they've been hiding out… Jack's in there, I know it… I have to save him." She muttered. She snuck around to the back, and saw a cellar door. She pulled it open, and snuck in. She slowly closed the door, without making a sound. There were cobwebs everywhere, along with unopened boxes. She shuddered, wondering what horrors were contained in the boxes. She made her way through nimbly, being sure not to make a sound. She stopped, seeing stairs leading up, and a slightly open door to the right of the stairs. She heard footsteps upstairs, so she decided to check the room before heading up. She slowly opened the door till it was all the way opened. She gasped, seeing three cells. Jack was in the last one, his arms and legs in shackles attached to the wall. He couldn't disassemble and reassemble himself because of this. She rushed over. "Jack! I'm going to get you out of here…" She looked around for the keys. Jack blinked, shocked.

"No! Sally, you have to go! Leave now! You have to warn the town!" Jack groaned. He was worried for his love, as well as for his town. Sally turned, glaring at him.

"I'm not leaving." The tone in her voice was deadly serious. She sighed. The keys were nowhere in sight. "I bet one of them has them… or their upstairs." She turned.

"Sally, you can't face Oogie on your own, please, you-" Jack was cut off.

"I can handle it." Sally walked out, and slowly made her way upstairs. The top stair creaked and she bit her lip. She slowly walked up, and looked around. The broken down kitchen was crawling with bugs. She grabbed a sharp butcher knife, and slowly entered the main room. Oogie wasn't there… Her hair was grabbed, and she screamed.

"Looking for me, doll face?" The voice made Sally yell in anger. She turned, slicing his right arm. She made a large tear. He stepped back. "You…" He yelled, charging at her. She sidestepped him, and then stabbed the knife into the top of his back, tearing it all the way down. His bugs began to fall out. "What have you done to me!? My bugs! Come back! No!" He collapsed. She simply turned, ignoring his plea for his bugs to return, and began searching around for keys. She was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She quickly hid by the doorway.

"Oogie!? What happened?!" Tony growled. "It must've been her… She didn't come running when I killed her father." Sally gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Her father was gone..?! She yelled, blinded by her rage, and ran towards the zombie, stabbing at him. She hit his chest and arms multiple times. He finally grabbed her arm, slinging her back. She fell back with a gasp. He leaned over her.

"You killed him! I… I'll kill you!" She sobbed. Tony chuckled.

"Aw, my dear ragdoll, do not cry. You'll ruin those perfect stitches." He reached a hand up, stroking her cheek and wiping the tears away. This only fueled her rage. She raised her hand up, stabbing the top of his head with her knife. His eyes widened, and then he fell over, gone. She sobbed, time passing without her knowing. Soon, she became numb, and simply searched Tony's body. She found the keys, and slowly walked back down to the cellar. She walked to the cells, and opened Jack's cell.

"S-sally, you're covered in blood… Please, are you okay..?" Jack asked, worried about her. She didn't answer, but instead walked over and unlocked his shackles. He immediately hugged her close. "Sally, speak to me.."

"I… He… Killed… Father…" She broke down, sobbing. He gently picked her up. She blacked out. When she opened her eyes, they were entering town. Many people were voicing their relief at Jack's safety. He was sure to say that Sally saved him. He quickly discovered that it was true; both Jewel and Doctor Finklestein had been killed. He felt a heavy sadness in his chest. He would miss the doctor. Sally began to cry again. She didn't want to believe that her father was gone, but she knew it was true. Jack carried her to his home and laid her down on his bed.

"Sally, sleep. You need it…" He said softly. She grabbed his hand, shaking her head. She would not be getting any sleep anytime soon.

A.N Sorry it's short. Spring break is almost over and I'm stressed about homework… Expect more soon.


End file.
